


【歪企鹅】他没有来参加他的葬礼

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 人设、情节参照电影《寂静人生》
Relationships: Łukasz Piszczek/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【歪企鹅】他没有来参加他的葬礼

**Author's Note:**

> 人设、情节参照电影《寂静人生》

“请问马尔科•罗伊斯现在在吗？”皮什切克问向前台的工作人员。

小姑娘抬起头，抬手看了一下手表，“他现在应该在给动物做检查，你可以直接进去找他。”

皮什切克微笑着冲她点点头，继续向里面走了进去。

狗舍里隐约可以看到一个忙碌的人影，皮什切克在距离狗舍还有五步远的地方停下了，“你好，请问您认识托马斯•罗伊斯吗？”

人影放下了怀里的狗，“哦当然，他是我的父亲。”

“非常抱歉，我接下来要说的消息会让您非常难过，”皮什切克顿了顿，“您的父亲去世了。”

人影靠近了皮什切克，沉默了一会，“这是什么时候的事？”

“四天前。”

他的声音带上了让人难以忽视的颤抖，“请问您是？”

“我是街区的工作人员，负责联系亡者的家属，为他们操办葬礼。我们计划在三天后为您的父亲举行葬礼，请问您会出席吗？”

人影背过了身，“请您不要再说了。”

又是一阵沉默，“您是坐火车来的吧，我送您去车站吧。”

皮什切克欲言又止，而人影终于从狗舍里走了出来，他锁好了门，“请跟我来吧。”

在罗伊斯发动车子时，皮什切克突然开口，“恕我冒昧，我觉得现在由我来开车更好一点。”

闻言罗伊斯一愣，苦笑了一下打开车门坐在了副驾驶的座位上。

车子平稳地行驶在公路上，“您是怎么找到我的？我是说，我已经快十五年没有见过他了。”

“他的日记本里有和您的合影，找到您不是一件难事，这是我的工作。”

沉默，又是一阵沉默。

“我的父母在我七岁时就离婚了，他酗酒还有暴力倾向。但这不怪他，我知道，这是战争带给他的伤疤。但是我的父母的确因此分开了。后来听我的母亲说他入狱了，因为暴力伤害。期间我也给他写过信。后来在我十八岁那年我的母亲突然告诉我说，他要出狱了，我们可以去见他一面，这或许是一个新的开始。

可是当我在监狱里准备拿起电话的那一刻，他突然疯了一样地掀翻了桌子，砸坏了电话。他当然没有如期出狱，后来他又服了几年刑我也不知道。我唯一知道的是，我的母亲说错了，这绝对不是我们新的开始。”

“恕我冒昧，您的母亲现在？”

“前年走的，很安详。对了，您怎么称呼？”

“我姓皮什切克。”

“好了，皮什切克先生。车站到了。”

皮什切克下了车，朝车站走去，走了几步之后他突然回过头来，“那么，您会来参加他的葬礼吗？”

罗伊斯揣着手看着他，面露嘲讽，“不，我不会去的。”

皮什切克没再说什么，一个人离开了。

回到了办公室的皮什切克忙碌于查找资料，事实上托马斯•罗伊斯是他最后一个案子，就姑且这么称呼吧。他被解雇了，新来的人虽然不会像他这样尽心尽力地寻找家属，遵照死者的宗教信仰举行葬礼，还可能会胡乱处理骨灰。但是，人家的效率高啊。他严谨古板的老一套已经不适合了。

他拨通了办公室的电话，“您好，罗伊斯先生。我打电话给您没有别的意思，只是想告诉您，您父亲的墓碑我们已经打造好了，很不错的石料。他的棺材我们用的是他生前在军队服役戴的贝雷帽的颜色，很暗的那种暗红色，不会很夸张。我还联系到了您父亲生前的一些战友，他们表示愿意出席您父亲的葬礼。您不必感到不快，他不会是一个人离开。”

他不知道电话那头的罗伊斯嘴角不自觉的微笑了起来，“好吧，我会去的，去参加我父亲的葬礼。”

“那，那很好。”

“那么，你愿意到时候请我喝一杯热可可吗？”

“当然，我是说，我非常愿意。”

“那我们到时候见。”

面包，鱼罐头，叉子和刀一定要平行，桌布不能有一丝褶皱。这是皮什切克日常的一餐。但是今天，在开始吃晚饭前他想了想，穿上了大衣去了超市。

货架上画着狗狗图案的马克杯引起了他的注意。他拿着它和一些新鲜的蔬果去结账。他已经很久没有这样了。推开超市的大门，马路对面的公交车已经驶来了，跑两步或许可以赶得上。

或许是归心似箭，或许是其他的原因，他犯了一个错误，他忘记了看看有没有车辆即将驶来。

如果这是一部电影，那么现在的荧幕应该是黑色的。

老罗伊斯的葬礼如期举行，如皮什切克所说，他的战友来了不少，罗伊斯也来了。他捧起一抔土放在了他的棺材上，他说的没错，是很好看的暗红色。

在距离他们不是很远的地方，有一个工人正在埋葬一口棺材，棺材是普通的不能再普通的样式，连个墓碑都没有。很快，工人完成了他的工作，收好了铲子就离开了。

罗伊斯朝这边好奇得望了一眼，便又继续低头默哀。

老罗伊斯当然不是一个人离开的，可皮什切克是。而罗伊斯，甚至都不知道他的名字和电话。热可可没有等到他的主人。

上帝似乎很想问皮什切克什么，但终于没有开口。

他知道，他没法回答。

你后悔吗？


End file.
